


A Spade of Truth - Edit II

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Series: A Spade of Truth - Edits [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Demon, I have this ready for so long, Little Monster, M/M, No Porn, You can't continue with life f you didn't read it!!, angel - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, i don't know what else tag, judith - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, that's for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edits based on the fic 'A Spade of Truth'. Parrt II





	A Spade of Truth - Edit II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/gifts).



> Oh God!!! 
> 
> We're so so so so sooooo sorry!!!
> 
> You know, when we dissapear it's bc we are making something good... and well, we can't do everything at the same time... like always, it takes time to make something good...
> 
> We love you... RICKYL RULES BITCHES!!!
> 
> Gimple, you can get the fuck out from our fandom... asshole...  
> (I can't be very mad at him, he gaves me Naked Andy, we all love Naked Andy)

**You don't need part of the history for these ones... It's like a couple of stills...**

 

**Enjoy!!!**

 

****

****

****

**_ATTENTION!!!_  **For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://www.flickr.com/photos/157336033@N02/with/37823684175/>

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
